


But you do, sir.

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, M/M, Tie, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge<br/>Prompt: Indulgence</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you do, sir.

With a sigh and slightly slumped shoulders I departed from the _boutique,_ Jeeves settling the purchase of a new dove grey suit. 

I glanced sideways to where the same dove grey suit I had just been measured, was displayed. It was a pretty thing and accompanied by a spiffing purple tie.

Something I knew would not pass the doors of W1. 

I looked at my reflection in the window and with some effort I took a sunny disposish. If Jeeves was pleased, so was this Wooster.

 

Surprisingly the next day, after my bath, a grey and purple attire awaited me.


End file.
